


Ей плевать

by allla5960



Category: As Told By Ginger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миранде Чаклхат большую часть жизни плевать на то, что происходит с другими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ей плевать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Combat 2014 для fandom Nickelodeon 2014 — спецквест "Киберпанк";   
> Драма, киберпанк!АУ, неграфичная смерть персонажа, отсылки к коммунистическому строю времен Сталина.

Миранде Чаклхат плевать на политические игры. Мощное плечо отца защищает ее от нападок правительства, вновь вернувшего диктаторские порядки вместе с внедрением механизированных систем в обыденную жизнь. Миранда ходит на занятия по флейте к миссис Кельберштайн и совсем не заботится о революционных конфликтах, вспыхивающих по всей стране. И когда Кортни в ужасе говорит ей, что разорена, что люди в форме отбирают ее дом и деньги отца, Миранде все ещё плевать.

Миранда заканчивает школу, становится королевой выпускного бала (без Кортни — кому ещё?) и поступает в колледж на военную кафедру. Так велит отец, и Миранда, глянув на спортивного красавчика – подчиненного папы, – соглашается, пряча довольную улыбку. Она молода, несколько несерьезна и пока думает только об интригах вокруг новой «Кортни», которую зовут Аннет. В «Кортни» меняется лишь цвет волос и любимый ресторан за чертой города.

Тем временем забастовки жестоко подавляются, а отец ложится на неделю в больницу. Миранда не знает зачем, ведь папочка всегда был здоров, но послушно приносит ему апельсины, делая вид, что не замечает красного, незажившего шрама на загривке. Она улыбается ему, целует в щеку и обещает быть хорошей девочкой. А после идет в колледж, чтобы наигранно удивиться тому, что в сумке Аннет нашли наркотики. Миранде просто начинает надоедать; Миранда из тех людей, которые не терпят полумер, и если что-то меняют, то все подчистую.

Миранда учится на третьем курсе и прекрасно осведомлена о повышении процента использования механизированных систем во всех сферах обслуживания, а также армии и Конгресса. Миранду это ничуть не пугает; ей нравится новый Айфон с невероятными 3D приложениями и презентация роботов с практически настоящими органами осязания. Она не напрягается по поводу того, что папа отращивает волосы так, чтобы не было видно шрама, — Миранда сама бы это сделала, будь она на его месте.

Миранда не думает о том, где теперь ее бывшие одноклассники, и совсем не вспоминает о Кортни (а уж тем более об остальных), когда встречает Джинджер Футли в захудалой кафешке в роли официантки. Она по-прежнему рыжая, улыбчивая и жутко раздражающая. При ней нет Даррена, и внутри Миранды растекается злое тепло — развод и девичья фамилия, сучка Футли!

Миранда улыбается холодно, высокомерно, и смотрит так же. Когда Джинджер рассказывает о потере работы и (плюс пять очков за интуицию) разводе с Дарреном, Миранде кажется, что это выплата компенсации за школьные годы. Затем Футли будто пересказывает какой-то дешевенький, третьесортный ужастик, в котором Кортни и Блейка убили солдаты в правительственной форме с пустыми глазами и неестественными движениями. Миранда качает головой и делает глоток кофе — ей плевать с такой высокой башни, что плевок даже не долетел бы до земли, растворившись в атмосфере. Бывшую лучшую подругу ничуть не жаль — Миранда всегда знала, что та не платит налоги.

— Да, папочка, — ласково тянет Миранда в крошечный, невероятно чуткий микрофон своего телефона. Она знаком прерывает Джинджер, а после, несколько раз кивнув, заливисто смеется.

— Была рада тебя увидеть, — бросает она пустую, заученную наизусть вежливость. И на чай оставляет все тридцать процентов — не из жалости, конечно; из превосходства.

Миранда не видит дикого взгляда Джинджер, но даже если бы и видела, то Миранде бы абсолютно точно было плевать. Она спускается по обшарпанной лесенке из закусочной и залезает в свою дорогую машину, обещая себе больше никогда-никогда не давать конспекты по праву этому бедняку с окраины, который может позволить себе снимать только жилье рядом с такими закусочными, как эта.

Миранда не видит Джинджер до конца пятого курса, а забывает о ней на следующий день, успев с затаенной гордостью пожаловаться отцу, что она одна из своего бывшего класса выбилась в люди. Отец улыбается уголком губ, и Миранду охватывает необъятное чувство самодовольства. Тогда отец протягивает к ней руку и накрывает ею небольшую ладошку дочери.

— Когда-нибудь, точнее, очень скоро, ты поймешь, насколько права, — говорит он и смотрит ей в глаза так нежно и любяще, что Миранда верит, проклиная соседей за громкие динамики телевизора, вещающие новости. Ну кто портит такой момент сообщением о расстреле какого-то революционного идиота?!

Миранда заканчивает пятый курс, предвкушая обещанную практику. Она гордо держит подбородок, искоса заглядывает в свой идеальный диплом — даже количество A с плюсом ровно в два раза больше, чем A с минусом; B — у таких, как Чаклхат, в документах не встречается. Ей вручают красный диплом, аплодируют, а после аккуратно выпроваживают из зала торжества.

— Ты поймешь, — радостно повторяет некогда сказанные слова отец и стискивает ее руки в своих. Миранде совсем на чуть-чуть становится не по себе от папиного тона; Миранда не может сказать, что ее что-то в самом деле волнует, ей ведь по-прежнему плевать.

Молодой доктор с красивыми равнодушными глазами предлагает ей раздеться за ширмой, и он выглядит так, что у Миранды отпадает всякое желание использовать кабинет не по прямому назначению. Она зло расстёгивает лифчик и думает, что это, наверное, последнее испытание на пути к военной карьере. Но Миранда и тут не волнуется — у нее прекрасное здоровье, идеальная осанка и ни одной пломбы во рту.

— Я думаю, что лучше сюда, чтобы не давило на мозжечок, — сухо произносит кому-то за ее спиной «блеклый» доктор, и Миранда чувствует, как его палец в резине стерильных перчаток проводит прямую линию по шее, прослеживая шейные позвонки.

— Я думаю, вы правы, — соглашается с доктором чей-то чужой голос, совсем чужой, хоть и со знакомыми интонациями.

Миранда оборачивается, только чтобы убедиться, не прикрывает грудь, хотя равнодушный доктор наконец начинает проявлять какие-то эмоции, и смотрит прямо на отца.

— Он тебе не помешает, малышка, — улыбается ей отец, и Миранде кажется, будто у него стеклянные глаза — настоящие так не блестят. — Крошечный, маленький чип в твоей хорошенькой головке. Поверь, ты даже не почувствуешь, что что-то изменилось. 

Миранде ничуть не страшно, но только потому, что понимание и осознание ещё не пришли. И они не приходят вплоть до того, как ее вену прокалывают инсулиновой иглой. Но если вы думаете, что в этот момент Миранде Чаклхат становится не наплевать, то вы ошибаетесь. 

Миранда Чаклхат исполняет приговор над Джинджер Футли, бывшей женой лидера оппозиционеров нынешней власти, расстреливая ее с двадцати метров. На ней высокотехнологичные защитные очки, обмундирование с миллионом возможностей и оружие, способное уничтожить небольшой отряд революционеров. Вот теперь Миранде Чаклхат не плевать; Миранде Чаклхат наконец-то нравится жизнь.


End file.
